memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coalition of Planets
Beaded species The aliens with beads I took to be the Rigellians, as they are similar to the dark figures seen in "Home". The crazy whiskers alien is the only one not identifiable, along with the masked ambassador who may or may not be a Coridan. Hopefully more will be revealed next week. *The beaded species are actually Kreetassans. And if the masked ambassador is Coridan or not is being discussed on Talk:Coridan. Is there any other source to say the Rigelians are there, cause if not they should be removed. Also, should we be set on the fact this was actually formed? We don't have any proof yet -AJHalliwell 02:30, 9 May 2005 (UTC) **The Rigellians were mentioned. I seriously doubt those were Kretassians. The Kretassians have purple down the center of their face, these have yellow lines all over. The Krestassians are gray-Cardassianish, these are very pale. The K's have dark hair, these both have long blonde. The K's have deep set eyes and a wide ridge across their forehead, these have normal eyes and a very thin ridge. The only similarity are the beads. That's not much. Deletion there was no such thing. it was only a proposal which did not come to fruitation until ufp was founded in 2161. am i right? : Actually, we don't know if it came into existence or not, and even if it didn't, it's mention still warrants an article. However, as an aside, it is possible that the event we saw in was actually the signing of the charter for the COALITION, not the Federation. This is judged by Deanna Troi's remark to Riker that she wished she could "tell them that this alliance would lead to the founding of the Federation." This seems to imply that it wasn't the signing of Federation charter we were witnessing, but rather its precursor - the charter for the Coaltion of Planets. (It should also be noted that Shran called it a "proposed coaliton.") --Shran 01:59, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) VFD results for Coalition of Planets ;Coalition of Planets: There was never a 'Coalition of Planets' until the UFP. It was just an idea that deid not come to fruitation until 2161 when the UFP was founded. I propose it is deleted, as there is no basis for it.--Noahmj 20:59, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' Where are you getting this information? Nothing on Enterprise has specifically said it did't come to existance, in fact (Speculation warning!:) it probably helped during the Romulan war. Either way, even if it didn't come to fruitation, it would still deserve an article. - AJHalliwell 06:27, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' What the heck are you talking about, Noahmj? --Shran 22:22, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) *'Keep.' We saw work to form the Coalition in . --Brad Rousse 01:59, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I get what he is saying. It was never actually formed on ENT so it was just an idea that may never have amounted to anything substantial and having pages for things that may have happened would be speculation. However, it is a direct reference and therefore has to stay, so i vote keep. I do think it should be reworded to reflect it's possible non-existance. Basicly the possibility exist that the coalition of planets does not end up being the title of the organization, the title of the coalition could be the UFP. As such the coalition of planets becomes more of a description then a political body. Jaf 00:54, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf **Actually, this is just speculation, but wasn't the event we saw in actually the charter for the signing of the Coalition of Planets? Deanna Troi's line to Riker that she wished she could "tell them participants that this alliance would give birth to the Federation" seems to imply that this wasn't the signing of the Federation charter, but rather a precursor to the Federation charter. This further implies that the event was, in fact, the signing of the Coalition (which is what Thy'lek Shran called it earlier in the episode). Just a thought... --Shran 01:52, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) ***IIRC, Daniels specifically tells Archer that he is watching the signing of the Federation charter in 2161 in . I think the UFP logo is visible on a wall during this scene as well. --Brad Rousse 23:53, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) *The fact that it was verbally mentioned on screen warrants an article. If the content of the article is in question, then the page should be marked with a and corrected accordingly. --Alan del Beccio 10:57, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Was or was not the usage of the term "Coalition of Planets" ever used? --Alan del Beccio 06:58, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) *** I'm pretty sure Nathan Samuels referred to it as such. --Brad Rousse 19:41, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) ****Also, Shran used the term "Coalition of Planets" in TaTV. And Paxton used it in "Terra Prime", something like "T'Pols child, and your coalition of planets, both dead ((doomed?)) from the start". (just watched both on VHS)- AJHalliwell 19:58, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) Background removed It is possible that the Coalition of Planets is the interstellar equivalent of the League of Nations, which was founded a year after World War I had ended and was dissolved a year after World War II had ended. The League is regarded as a predecessor of the United Nations which was founded eight days before the League was officially dissolved. The Coalition of Planets was probably dissolved in a way similar to this a year after the Earth-Romulan War ended before being immediately replaced by the United Federation of Planets. Its role in that conflict is unknown. It could also be interpreted as similar to the United States Articles of Confederation, which was eventually superseded by the United States Constitution. While the Articles "created" the first American government (whereas the Declaration of Independence and Treaty of Paris actually created the US as a legal body), the Constitution made it a viable system of government. You could be seeing the "birth" of the Federation, while the Federation Charter has yet to be written. Some fans have taken the charter signing ceremony seen in "These Are The Voyages..." to be the signing of the Coalition of Planets' charter or the charter for some other alliance other than the UFP Charter; this is based upon Troi's line in which she remarks that one wishes to tell the holographic participants that "this alliance will give birth to the Federation." While that is a legitimate interpretation, it is not necessarily canonical, as the line itself is ambiguous and could easily refer to the present state of the Federation as its own nation rather than an alliance. Although, other fans have pointed to the exact same scene was observed in , in which they believe that the scene itself explicitly identifies the signing of the Federation Charter. However, there is insufficient canonical evidence for either interpretation. Daniels expressly states to Captain Archer: "Do you remember, I told you about the Federation... you are going to be an integral part of forming that Federation. You're down there right now, with Vulcans, Andorians and Tellerites getting ready to sign the Charter. The membership is going to grow, dozens, eventually hundreds of species, a United Federation of Planets." It is strongly inferred by the mention of 'that Federation' and 'the Charter' and the date of 2161 that the scene is the signing of the Federation charter, but it could simply be the signing of another document which led to the final Federation Charter. This conclusion would be consistent with both Daniels' statements and Counselor Troi's statements, "this alliance will give birth to the Federation." Clearly and logically the signing of any pre-Federation Charter alliances, treaties, such as a document officially establishing a post Earth-Romulan War Coalition would be an integral step in the birth of the Federation and Archer's presence at any stage in the development of the Federation would be important. Also, the fact that the writers of both episodes left the scene's purpose vague leaves substantial doubt as to the exactly what document was being signed at the assembly. Removed the above; the first two "could be" and "it is possible" statements are speculation, the third is an uncited "some fans" statement.--31dot 13:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) "Zero Hour" script info I think some of the info here should be changed. The script of describes the massive, crowd-filled room in which the signing of "the Charter" takes place as the "Federation Council hall". --Defiant 01:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC)